


Pouring

by say_im_good



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dark fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Torture, and then proceeds to torture and kill him, chan is dead from the start of the fic sorry :(, its kind of really dark, non-con tag just in case, serial killer au, seungmin felix and chan are all brothers, seungmin hunts down a serial killer, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: On every rainy day, another young man is found dead in the streets. Seungmin's older brother was one of the first. While trying to heal from losing Chan, Seungmin gets more and more infuriated as the body count rises. At twenty-two kills confirmed to be the work of the Storm Killer, he's had enough.TLDR: Seungmin hunts down the serial killer that murdered his brother and gets payback.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Pouring

It was seven at night, right as the sun was setting, when Seungmin got the news. 

He remembered the colorful light beaming through the window of the small kitchen. He remembered the burning in his eyes. He remembered Felix sobbing in his mother’s arms, and he remembered himself screaming at the officer that there had to be some kind of mistake. 

Chan couldn’t have been killed. 

Chan was 22 with a bright future playing college sports. He was popular, he was loved. He was Seungmin’s big brother, his role model. He couldn’t just be dead. Stories didn’t just stop in the middle like that, they had to conclude somehow.

Half a year passed since then, and Seungmin couldn’t move on. Each update on the news was like a dagger to the heart. 

‘Another young man killed and left in the street.’ 

‘Stabbed fifteen times in the back, throat slit, lines carved down his cheeks like tears.’

Like what happened to Chan. Seungmin didn’t want to consider it, but the picture conjured in his imagination haunted his nightmares. His brother with those bloody tear streaks. His brother’s cold, dead eyes. They never let him see the actual body. It was a closed-casket funeral. He never saw Chan after saying goodbye to him at the doorway. 

‘Another young man killed on a rainy day.’

‘They think it’s the Storm Killer yet again. This would be his seventh kill.’ 

He feared rainy days, but it was hurricane season and showers came often. Felix would lock himself in his bedroom when it rained, and Seungmin could hear him cry sometimes through the thin wall separating their rooms. They’d never be over it when it happened so suddenly. 

They’d never move on without a conclusion. 

A year passed since Chan was left dead in the street, and the murders were still happening. 

Seungmin decided to make his own conclusion.

He’d stop the killings. Twenty-two deaths in the same gruesome way had been confirmed on the news, and each time, his soul sunk a little further into his chest. His morals had long drowned. 

The Storm Killer took his brother from him.

He’d take the Storm Killer out himself if no one else would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please let me know if this sort of story would be something you'd be interested in reading. I'll be updating with the entire one-shot as soon as I have time to write it in good quality. For now, this is just the summary.


End file.
